Cash Box
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: Wolfram opens Yuuri's cash box and founds....WHAT!


**A/N: Well, this is the first story that I didn't finish in my notebook (and, yuuram-chan 16.3 is already complaining that I'm not finishing this). Though, I still can't see why this oneshot drives her crazy. In short, I myself is too busy with school, family and friends (since a friend of mine, "Chloe" is getting courted by Hermione's cousin). I got this idea while we were strolling around the mall. I saw the safes…. An idea popped into my head.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did, Julia would have been revived. **

**Note: POV is from Wolfram's younger sister in Premonition of Annoyance**

Wolfram entered Yuuri's office, seeing him sign the last paper from the stack Gwendal gave him earlier. He also spotted a black metal box on his desk, a cash box to be exact. We gave him that for his 22nd birthday.  
"Yuuri…..what's that?" he said, eyeing the box.  
"Well, inside is the most important thing to me… and a list of what I want and have to do someday… Why ask?" he said blankly.  
"Ano, nothing"  
~"o"~Later on ~"o"~

He opened the door to my room & noisily slammed it shut, making me flinch. Thus, I dropped the book I was reading. I crossed my arms over my chest and said in a monotonous tone, "Why DO you have that look on your face? Did you have a lover's quarrel?"

"That ARROGANT and NAÏVE wimp!!!"

I sighed and said "Doushite? What exactly happened, onii-chan?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes "Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just that, he keeps his 'most important thing' in that stupid can of metal!!" he said, sarcastically ignoring the fact that he was hurt.

"And, here you are, complaining that Yuuri claims that there's some material thing more important than you?" I guessed, resting my head on the heel of my palm.

"Exactly. (sigh) Julia-san is so lucky to be married to Conrart. It's been a year ever since they've been married and you won't even hear a single argument from them. I wish Yuuri loved me like that." Utter silence followed suit. –Wolfram is spacing out-.

_FLASHBACK –Earth-_

_I got a hold of Yuuri's cell phonewhen he was practicing with the team. I turned it on and smiled. His wallpaper was Wolfram. I got a bit curious, so, I looked around if anyone was watching me. No one. I opened his gallery and was shocked when I saw that almost all of the pictures was my brother._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oi, you still alive?"

"Eh?! Hai (sweatdrop)". With my statement, he went out of my room.

~"o"~ Yuuram's room~"o"~

Wolfram threw himself unto the king-sized bed. Wolfram took Yuuri's pillow and snuggled it. His eyes caught a small glint of metal. He saw a small key and inspected it. He suddenly remembered the cash box in Yuuri's office. He got up and went out.

~"o"~ Yuuri's office~"o"~

He opened almost every drawer in Yuuri's table until, he came up with a locked one. He calculated his chances that someone might see him; 60:40. He took a small knife from his boot and slit the blade into the gap. –CLICK-

He grinned because the cash box was inside. He took it, got the key from his pocket and opened it.

HE GASPED

He saw a picture of himself inside the box. He took it and flipped it to the back. He saw something written, inscribed in a heart.

_Wolfram von Bielefeld, the love of my life_

He put his picture down and found a piece of parchment inside. There were Japanese letters written on it. It was good that I, his youngest sister had taught him Japanese calligraphy. He translated it:

_Things I want to do:_

_Propose to Wolfram_

_Marry Wolfram_

_Tell him I loved him_

_Always think about him_

_To say this to him: "'Till death do us part"_

He found a smaller box inside and opened it.

HE GASPED

A golden ring with an emerald and onyx glittered in the light. The door opened and Wolfram found himself shouting, "Yes, Yuuri!!! I will marry you!!!" Yuuri grabbed the smaller box from Wolfram "This isn't intended to only be stared at. This should go unto your finger" He slid the ring unto Wolfram's ring finger. Wolfram realized he was staring into Yuuri's eyes. Breaking the silence, "Our only problem is, we should've done it with a witness"

I came out of nowhere and smiled "Don't worry; I was here the whole time."

Wolfram found himself once again, staring at Yuuri's sincere eyes. 'So mesmerizing' Yuuri suddenly pulled Wolfram into a kiss.

"Suki desu, Wolfram"

"Mind translating that?"

"Aishteru yo"

"That's easier"

~"o"~ OWARI!!~"o"~

**I am completely relieved that I have finished this… I still want to go Youtube and watch music videos….or is it anime? I'm not really sure. Call me crazy but, in exchange, I'll call you crazy as well….**

**Ja Ne, minna-san!**


End file.
